Bound
by Alexandra Cantarella
Summary: Bound by fate and bound by duty. A tale of severed bonds, doomed love and a tragic destiny. Inspired by Heather Dale's "The Trial of Lancelot." Sasusaku AU.


Thin white wisps are scattered among the clear blue skies. Sunlight filters through the trees, creating dappled specks on the village paths. The faintest hints of something floral wafts through the morning air as pale pink and white petals ride the gentle breeze.

It is a beautiful spring day; a stark contrast to the events that are about to transpire.

Amidst the beauty and the calm of the village, a formidable tower stands. Looking out of the eastern window is a man who carries a terrible storm inside him. Warm blue eyes scan the village below. The moment an errant thought pushes to the forefront of his mind, cornflower irises harden like ice flints.

"Hokage-sama."

The head of golden hair looking out of the window turns toward the direction of the drawl. The man at the door, a brunet sporting a spiky ponytail, studies the blond man carefully.

"Isn't it too early to smell like tobacco, Shikamaru?" the one they called Hokage cheerfully addresses the brunet man.

The man named Shikamaru chooses not to comment on the familiarity of the statement and promptly stubs his cigarette in a nearby jade ashtray instead.

"You know, she'd be in your hair if she saw you now, right?"

Shikamaru ca almost—ALMOST—hear the slight softening of the blond's tone. The man's smile is tight and his shoulders slumped and Shikamaru cannot help but feel pity for him. Nevertheless, he is not one for such troublesome trifles of the heart. Besides, he had a job to do.

"Naruto."

Naruto's wan cheer melts at Shikamaru's grave tone.

"Is it already time?" he asks.

Shikamaru nods. "Your council is already waiting outside. Shall I send them in?"

Naruto heaves in a deep breath. His eyes close and his shoulders rise and when he exhales, the slumping of his shoulders is abrupt.

"Very well."

With one last nod, Shikamaru turns his back and opens the huge maple door of the Hokage's conference room, leaving it ajar for those who will enter.

The first to step inside the room was a tall, pale, intimidating man with lush brown hair and pale eyes. His strides were strong and sure as he took his place on the round conference table.

"Hyuuga Neji-san," Naruto acknowledges.

"Hokage-sama," Neji nodded.

At that moment, three men enter. Harsh breaths and heated whisperings can be heard from them as they discuss matters related to the conference that they will be participating in. One of them is pale and walked languidly, his eyes blank and his face a mask of amiability. He follows after two men, both wearing the decorations of highly-ranked soldiers. One is wearing a mask but the gray hair that let others believe that he is older than his age was quite distinctive. The other man has brown hair, round eyes, a happuri and a wooden gait to his step.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hokage-sama," the gray haired man speaks in behalf of his companions. The brown-haired soldier and the blank-faced youth politely bow before Naruto.

"Ohayou, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou," he replies. The three men proceed to sit on their assigned places on the table.

Three other men follow. One man walks ahead of his companions. He is rather rotund with swirling face tattoos on his cheeks; a trademark of his clan. He greets Naruto with a bow and takes his seat.

"Naruto-sama."

A tall man with a high-collared top and dark sunglasses greets Naruto. Beside him is another soldier who had shaggy brown hair, face tattoos and a huge hound trotting beside him.

Naruto nods and looks at the assembly of men before him. Light, confident footsteps echo from the entrance of the conference room and Naruto's insides clench with a feeling he can't quite name.

With a regal posture and an air of authority, the final expected person walks into the room before Shikamaru closes the heavy doors behind him. His long, dark brown hair is tied up in a neat ponytail and the lines on his face are even more emphasized by the weight of the matter that has befallen the council.

"Hokage-sama."

"Ohayou, Itachi-san."

Uchiha Itachi's piercing stare studies the young Hokage before him. He searched Naruto's face for some kind of answer; a hint of compassion and leniency. He finds neither. With his face steeled into a mask of the hardened warrior he is, the heir of the Uchiha clan takes his place beside General Hatake Kakashi. Shikamaru sits down on Naruto's left side and places his writing materials on the table.

Naruto looks around the table, taking in the faces of his council seated in a semi-circle. His eyes are drawn to the vacant spot to his right. His heart clenches and an overwhelming weight takes over his chest.

"Hokage-sama," Shikamaru calls. Startled blue eyes turn to him. He clears his throat and gestures to the assembly before them. "Everybody is here. We may start."

Naruto clenches his fists as he tries to control himself from looking at the very tangible space right next to him. He turns to Shikamaru.

"Is the defendant ready?"

"He will be over in a few seconds."

Just then, the conference room doors open to admit three figures. Two heavily armored guards walk in with a person between them. The prisoner cut an imposing figure despite his captive appearance. His muscular stature and his air of authority made the chains that bound his hands weak and easily breakable. Raven locks are all that can be seen of him, however, as he keeps his gaze away from the people in the room.

The doors close behind them with a loud thud.

"Gentlemen," Shikamaru drawls, standing up. "Esteemed soldiers, and loyal members of the Hokage's council, we are here today to serve as both witness and jury to the trial of Uchiha Sasuke. The charge is adultery. Members of the council, you may begin delivering your statements and your judgment."

"I'd say it was more than just adultery," Neji speaks up, pale eyes hardening. "What Uchiha Sasuke did was treason."

"Hyuuga-san…"

"General Hatake, I am sure you will want to protect your former student," Neji interpolates. "But it is what it is. will it have been any other common villager or even a high-ranking official or soldier, it will simply be adultery. But his crime was against the Hokage and therefore, against the entire village."

"I agree with Hyuuga," Aburame Shino, the soldier with the sunglasses seconds. "The magnitude of Uchiha Sasuke's offense is increased because of the person he committed it against."

"But we must not forget that Uchiha Sasuke is a valuable member of the council and the army," Yamato contradicts.

"He is also your right hand man, Naruto-sama," Sai adds.

"I second the motion," Akimichi Chouji, the plump warrior says. "We should not be so hasty as to dole out a punishment befitting a traitor. Uchiha Sasuke-san still has merits that have been proven to be valuable to the village. The sentence can be reduced."

"Valuable warrior and council member he is," Inuzuka Kiba, the soldier with the hound sneers. "But clearly, loyalty is of no value to him."

Uchiha Itachi's sharp eyes caught the minute flinch that wracked his younger brother's body. He watches as Sasuke stands there and accepts every defense and every condemnation being made on his account.

"Sasuke-san is a formidable warrior as well as one of the best," Kakashi reasons. "He has been by your side since you were merely students who fought with wooden kunais and senbons. His loyalty to you is unmatched and his prowess in both the field and in counselling you for diplomatic affairs has been proven to be valuable to you and to the village. Consider leniency when you judge him, Naruto."

Naruto turns to the person who was expected to be the staunch defender of the accused.

"Itachi-san?"

All eyes turn towards the older Uchiha. Itachi chanced a glance at his brother but Sasuke's gaze remained averted. Only the small ticks in the younger Uchiha's jaw and the pallor of his knuckles show that he is more affected by this ordeal than he lets on.

"I believe that punishment should indeed be given," he begins. From the corner of his eye, he can see Sasuke's head subtly snap up. Looking Naruto straight in the eye, he continues to speak.

"It cannot be denied that Uchiha Sasuke has committed an offense against the Hokage. As a member of the Uchiha clan and as his brother, I ask for your forgiveness for this indiscretion. But I also agree with Hatake-san. I ask you to consider leniency. He is your best soldier, ally, and friend. He is a steadfast companion and he always had your best interests at heart. His loyalty to the village is admirable. He has defended you and Konoha in the best ways he knew how. It was a lack of wise judgment on his part to realize his feelings too late. His only crime was falling in love at the wrong time."

"It runs in the blood, does it not, Itachi-san?" The taunt in Neji's tone drips like acid. "You speak as if from experience. Was it not the same situation that you had with Uchiha Izumi-san?"

The frantic rattling of chains halts the conversation. Sasuke struggles against his guards and lunges towards Neji.

"You dare—!"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke pauses and looks at his brother with wide, outraged eyes. Itachi returns it with his own steady gaze and in a few moments, Sasuke's tense form visibly deflates.

"My personal, and might I add, past affairs are not relevant to the subject being discussed," Itachi addresses Neji sternly. "I came here to ask for clemency and a lighter punishment on my brother's behalf. And if I might be so frank to speak, if it weren't for that indiscretion of mine, I will be saying the same things that you speak right now, despite brotherly predilection. I come to understand Sasuke's contradictions quite well. Do not think that he had not struggled against his emotions and his morals. Both of them had."

The silence in the room left a grating ring in the ears of those present. After a few moments, Shikamaru speaks.

"Will that be all, gentlemen?"

No-one says a word. Naruto's eyes remain hard and unseeing.

"Very well," Shikamaru continues. "We will hear what the defendant has to say."

All eyes turn to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have heard the opinions of the jury. Should you wish to speak on your defense or to speak your mind, you may do so right now."

The man in question holds his tongue and hides his eyes. After a few beats of silence, Naruto speaks; his voice pleading and desperate.

 _Save yourself Sasuke,_ he implores. _Save yourself and save her. Ask for mercy, ask for leniency. Apologize. Anything. Say anything._

"Uchiha Sasuke—"

"Where is she?"

Those were the word that shook the room.

"Uchiha, this trial is about you. Why will you concern—"

Sasuke ignores the pale-eyed man's queries. His gaze was directed on Naruto. He never even glanced at his brother. His dark eyes are unflinching as he seeks Naruto's eyes.

"Where is she, Naruto?"

His informality during such a dire situation speaks volumes of his purpose. He is not going to grovel for mercy.

Naruto's eyes narrow. If this man were another person he would have been appalled by the impertinence. But this man, Uchiha Sasuke, was (is) his best soldier, his right hand man, his best friend. This man is his brother in all ways but blood. Theirs is a bond fuelled by rivalry, strengthened by time, and forged by fire. He knows how Sasuke is. Despite the cold exterior and the aloof way that he carries himself, Naruto is proud that he is one of the people who knew Sasuke's heart and saw him for what he truly is.

At least, that was what he thought.

It was just the cruelty of fate and the unfortunate circumstances that had been dealt them that made the betrayal heavier. Had they been different people, this will not have mattered at all. He had an inkling, but he dismissed it. He never thought of how likely it was to be true. He never thought that two of his dearest people will be capable of committing such an offense. He loved (loves) both of them too much to even doubt their loyalty.

But then again, perhaps it is true that love made people blind. Or stupid.

Or maybe, love does neither. It sees, it thinks, but in the end, it still does not mind.

"She is being kept in solitary confinement in the prisons below."

Sasuke gulps.

"Is she—" He falters. "Is she well?"

"Good God, Uchiha!" Kiba exclaims. "YOU are the one in trial—"

"She is well taken-care of, I assure you," Naruto replies. "She is still the Hokage's wife and should be treated as such."

The tell-tale tightening of Sasuke's already clenched fists shows his irritation. He does not need to be reminded. He knows. _Kami, he knows._

"You are here to defend yourself, Sasuke-san," Shikamaru reminds him. "The other party's trial is going to be held later in the afternoon. I reckon she can defend herself just fine. Would you rather not speak for yourself then?"

A pause.

"I understand the charges against me," Sasuke finally says. He holds his head high. Every trace of remorse is hidden under his perfected mask of cold callousness. He briefly faces his brother and sweeps his gaze among the people around the table—the people whom he had fought side-by-side with for so long. He finally pins his gaze on the Hokage—the man whom he called brother, the man he shamelessly betrayed.

"I know that I had committed a grave offense against the Hokage," he continues. "I know that the act is equivalent to the charges of treason. I knew, I know it is wrong—by the laws of society, by the laws of morality, by the laws of Kami. But I will not ask for mercy, nor will I ask for a lighter punishment. Punish me as you see fit. But I am afraid that I will only apologize for being who we are. I only regret that it is you whom I have betrayed. I only regret that it was our bond that is destroyed. Otherwise, I don't regret anything."

"What the hell, Uchiha—!"

"I don't regret what we did. Most especially, I don't regret her and I don't regret what we have."

It is the most that Sasuke had said for as long as they have known him. The conviction in his tone rivals that of the one he uses in the heat of battle. He stands there, tall and unflinching with passion burning in his eyes.

"Goddamn your pride, Sasuke!" Kakashi hisses.

"I am fully aware that Haruno Sakura is the Hokage's wife, thus my actions cannot be excused for ignorance. If you charge me with treason, I will accept any punishment that goes with it."

His dark eyes dilate with something akin to fear.

"But Sakura…"

He looks at Naruto straight in the eyes.

"Spare her."

"Sasuke."

"Naruto, spare her," he pleads. He steps closer to the foot of the platform that supports the table. The chains that bind his wrist rattle as he strains against the guards holding him back. "She did her best to stay away from me. I was the one who was insistent and reckless to dismiss any consequence. She had the least amount of liability. I am the one who bears the gravity of the offense."

The entire room is quiet as they stare incredulously at the proud younger Uchiha. He spoke nothing about his defense but he is almost desperate to defend Haruno Sakura. Itachi's heart clenches as he witnesses his brother reducing to begging for another's life. Kakashi's eyes hold nothing but sympathy as he mulls over the fate that had befallen his three beloved students.

Sasuke stares back at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Naruto," he calls.

Naruto watches as Sasuke is close to going down on his knees to plead for Sakura's life. It saddens him to think that he might have been the reason why both of his precious people are miserable. It saddens him that he loves them both, even after the betrayal. It saddens him that they are who they are in this life.

 _Perhaps, in another life, we will still be together, but then, fate will be kinder and our stories will be different. Perhaps, we will be with the people we are meant to be with. No betrayals, no deception, and no more sacrificed bonds._

Naruto's flint-like eyes soften as he sees the pleading ones before him.

"Do you have nothing more to say for yourself, Sasuke?" he asks.

"Naruto…"

"Is there nothing else, Sasuke?" he asks again.

"Naruto, are you listening?"

"If you have nothing more to say for yourself, then, you may go back to your cell."

Never in their entire lives have the men in the assembly seen Uchiha Sasuke in such a frantic state that he is in at that moment.

"Naruto," he steps forward. "Naruto, did you hear what I said?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are to be brought back to your confinement as the council decides your sentence," Shikamaru stands up and addresses Sasuke who is standing stock still but is obviously desperate by the tone of his pleads. "You will wait for the council's judgment of your case."

"Naruto, be lenient with Sakura's sentence," he pleads. "Naruto, listen. Give her a lighter sentence. Spare her."

Sasuke's feet digs on the wooden floors of the conference room as he is escorted out.

Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto for the last time before he exited the room.

"Naruto," he calls. "Naruto. _Please._ "

Uchiha Sasuke's desperate eyes are the last thing the council sees before the doors close.

 _Konoha Correctional Facility, Cell 312_

Green eyes stare up at the ceiling, counting the beams. How long has it been since she was confined? How long has it been since she had seen the sun? How long has it been since she saw _him_?

 _Is he all right?_

 _Is he eating well?_

 _Is he sleeping well?_

 _Is he beating himself up too hard?_

 _Is he even alive?_

Tears cloud her vision as she shakes her head to dismiss such errant thoughts.

 _Surely, Naruto will be lenient with him. I should have tried harder to stay away. It's my entire fault. I should have not encouraged him. I should have stopped. I should have waited for him. I should have known he has a hard time communicating how he feels._

 _I should have…_

 _I should have…_

 _I should have…_

 _But I don't regret it._

 _I don't regret him._

The loud clanking of the prison door startles her. Pale hands wipe moisture from pale cheeks. Pink hair is slicked back to look presentable. With the grace and dignity befitting a Hokage's wife, Haruno Sakura stands up and faces her visitor. Despite her bedraggled appearance, Sakura pulls herself together and genially greets the young man.

"Ohayou, Konohamaru-kun," she smiles softly. "Let me guess. Today is my trial, is it not? It's quite hard to keep track of the days here, you know."

"Ohayou, Sakura-san," Konohamru replies, his smile tight. "Yes, it is. I will be taking you there."

"I'm afraid I do not look as presentable as usual." She goes to the vanity table provided in the cell and fixes her appearance. "Might I have a minute?"

Konohamaru nods.

"Thank you."

Sakura looks at herself in the mirror. Her eyes have lost their luster and her hair has lost its sheen. Dark puffy bags had formed under her eyes and lines are starting to appear on her forehead.

"Konohamaru?"

"Yes, Sakura-san?"

"Is Sasuke well?"

"He had his trial earlier this morning." He fidgets.

"I see." She pulls her hair into a low bun and placed a red ribbon on the crown of her head, tying it at her nape. "And is he well?"

"A little haggard, but otherwise, he looks fine."

Sakura chuckled weakly as she peers at Konohamaru through the mirror.

"And Naruto? How is Naruto?"

She saw him bite his lip.

"He…"

She faces him and nods, signifying that she is ready to go. Konohamaru finds his voice.

"He is…well, Sakura-san."

Sakura smiles sadly.

 _One week later_

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are here to listen to your sentence," Shikamaru drawls. They are once again in the conference room, with the round conference table and the members seated in a semi-circle. There is still one seat that is vacant and the occupant stands before them, bound and tense.

"The councilmen put forth their best judgment to punish you as they see fit. The charge is treason and your sentence will be delivered to you by the Hokage."

Naruto stands up slowly, his movements weak and his aura hesitant.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

Sasuke's head snaps up as he steels himself to receive his fate. He looks at Naruto, searching and beseeching, seeking answers for the plea that he made on his own trial. In that split moment of bright blue and dark grey meeting, Sasuke sees a familiar glint in his best friend's eyes. It is that glint that Naruto has when he strengthens his resolve to do something completely unpredictable. It is that same glint that he sees when Naruto is determined to do something.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto's already loud voice carried over the silence of the conference room. "For your crime against your Hokage, you will be sentenced to a lifetime exile from Konoha."

"WHAT?"

"Naruto-sama!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"You have broken your oath as a soldier and as my brother," Naruto continues. "Still, your loyalty to Konoha remains unquestioned. The accomplishments that you have made during the course of your military career as a warrior of Konoha, as well as the wise and good counsel that you have given me when you were my right hand man had earned you leniency despite the gravity of your offense. Therefore, I have decided to lift the penalty of death, and instead, ban you from your birthplace until the end of your days. As such, you will not be subjected to shame and humiliation and any other consequences that accompany your misdeed. Effective today, you are no longer a soldier of Konoha. Should you seek employment somewhere else, you are free to do so after ten years."

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably. His jaw dropped as he looks at Naruto.

The outrage coming from the conference table is evidence that this is not the sentence that is agreed on. Both Kakashi and Itachi's forms relaxed visibly.

"Do you understand, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"What of Sakura?" he asks.

"Sakura-san is effectively no longer the Hokage's spouse," Shikamaru supplies. "She is therefore free from any marital obligations to the Hokage. Other than that, her sentence is her own and something you should not be concerned with."

"Haruno Sakura will be confined to an undisclosed temple and she will live the rest of her days as a nun and a healer. You are forbidden to maintain any form of contact with her."

Sasuke opens his mouth to say something but Naruto cuts him off.

"Do you understand these terms, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke nods grimly.

Blue eyes sweep the expanse of the open space before him. His gaze narrows in on a tall, weary silhouette blanketed by the mist and morning dew.

He slowly approaches the figure, afraid that any sudden movements might scare it away.

But even time cannot weather away the senses of a great warrior. Aging dark eyes hone in on him. There is something about those dark eyes that makes him think of world-weary travellers who saw many things, experienced great pains and lived a dozen tragedies. He runs his hand through greying blond hair in a distracted fashion.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke."

Thin, aristocratic lips quirk up in a wry smirk.

"Indeed."

"Time sure treated you well," Naruto offers civilly, looking at the greying hairs that are remnants of midnight locks.

"Even more so it did you, I am sure," Sasuke calmly replies. "I hear your son is preparing to be the next Hokage."

"Here's to hoping that he can surpass me. And let's face it. No one can."

Sasuke smirks that ever-familiar smirk. His gaze immediately goes back to the slab of stone before them.

"You knew?" Naruto asks, his tone just a little bit suspicious.

"You told me to stay away from her," the dark-eyed man sardonically explains. "You did not tell me that I was forbidden to check in on her every now and then."

"Sly as always."

Naruto chuckles. Time also did its job of healing the bitter resentment that had plagued them in their younger days.

"What was it?"

"A pandemic," Sasuke says. "But others said that she was already weakened to begin with. The illness was probably aggravated by her weak immune system. They said the true cause of her death is a broken heart."

The following silence is loud.

A gentle breeze picks up and carries a soft whisper that is barely audible if not for Naruto's sharp hearing.

"What did you say?"

With Sasuke's back facing him, Naruto can barely gauge his expression. But from the way the other man's head bowed sorrowfully, he knows that he does not need to see his face to do so.

"I never got to say goodbye."

There it is.

The thickness in his tone and the crack in his voice.

Naruto is brought back to the day of Uchiha Sasuke's trial. It was the day that the usually guarded warrior readily showed his vulnerability. It was the day Uchiha Sasuke swallowed his pride.

"She didn't even hold out long enough to let me say goodbye."

The fabrics serving as Sasuke's pant pockets shift and Naruto knows that the man is desperately holding on to the very thin threads of his control.

He observes as Sasuke's left hand rise from its place in his pockets and comes up in front of his face. Naruto's curiosity gets the best of him.

"I see no ring."

He sees the limb stiffen as the owner's form goes rigid. Sasuke slowly turns his head towards him and he can almost feel the emptiness in those dark eyes. He feels that he missed that look the day he tore Sakura and Sasuke apart. He wonders if it had been there ever since.

There is a lengthy pause as the two former brothers and rivals—both in life and in love—gauge each other's reactions. Both had suffered the greatest misfortune of loving the same woman, but only one bore the curse of loving her and only her until the end of his days.

After a long while, Sasuke responds.

"Aa."

And it was confirmation enough.

No one speaks. Their voices, though, do not come out of their mouths, but from the renewed bonds and the shared misfortune that they had long past buried.

 _After all this time?_ Naruto wants to ask.

 _Even in the next,_ will be Sasuke's reply. Naruto is sure of it.

And there they are, finally coming full circle, finally coming together—three victims of fate that were dealt with a terrible hand.

Naruto hopes that in the next life, fate will be kinder.

 ** _A/N:_** It's been a long time. I swear it feels so good to whip up something as spontaneous as this. It feels so good to write fanfiction again. It's a refreshing break from Pre-Med. I might be a little bit rusty. I did take a year long hiatus from writing fanfiction because of college. I have exams next week and I just have to get this out, lest I go crazy. I have so many multi-chaps and oneshots planned and I hope I'll have the motivation to actually write them.

So, yay! Itachi's here and if I admitted that it's quite challenging to write Sasuke in AUs, it's even more challenging to pin Itachi's character. I hope I got him right.

Once again, reviews and constructive criticisms are great. Go ahead, rip away.

Until then!

-xx


End file.
